Rahuna Thunderhowl
Rahuna Thunderhowl Rahuna Thunderhowl ''(Born Rahuna, Daughter of Hatosh, August 13th) ''is an uncorrupted orc from Outlands, her heritage from Frostwolf Lineage, born to young frostwolf couple. While her mother died in childbirth, her father eventually perished from the Redpox. She was adopted by Hatosh Coldpelt and Kreska Kneebreaker , a pair of Garadar's elders and caretakers. She joined the world of Azeroth months before The war against the Lich King, when she was twenty two years old. Originally serving in Borean Tundra under Garrosh Hellscream as a healer, then in Icecrown in the final push. Then eventually joining The Earthen Ring in the wake of the Cataclysm . (Although, it is rumored she abandoned her post for about six months during the Invasion of Pandaria ). She's been renowned as a powerful Farseer, Highly respected despite her relatively young age. Her rather calm and thoughtful way of approaching the elements had lead her to have a deep connection with them. She's also tutored and mentored Earthmender Irese, a draenei shaman. Description Rahuna has been described as "Beautiful" By Human and Orcish standards. With a head of thick curly brown hair, pale brown but freckled skin and bright blue eyes, she looks rather gentle for an orc. She stands about average height for a female orc (6' 3") with a rather stocky and heavy frame. Despite being a healer, she is quite muscular and has been seen to have the ability to pick up someone around her height in full plate armor. Scars Rahuna's most notable scars are the four scars that go across her face. While it seems the orc was lucky that it missed her eyes and mouth, it has always been a point of slight pride to her. Earned from her first attempt on riding on her adoptive father Hatosh's wolf Moongaze. She had tumbled off the beast during a jump and had been clawed in the face and chest by the back paw. Her father made a point of her not treating ether wound, so it would be a remembrance in order to be more careful next time. Her second most visible scar is far more gritty. A large butchered Caesarean section scar and axe-impact scar in the upper portion of her stomach mar her otherwise scar less stomach, which she typically wears clothes in order to cover, as for her they are a point of shame. Otherwise, her body is littered with burns and other minor scars one would expect of an orc who lived in battle. The times before Azeroth. Rahuna's life in Nagrand was quiet. While her adoptive parents had decided to keep her actual birth partners just a memory, she was mostly raised by her half-sister Loukua Ironpelt , a half-Draenei who remained mostly on the outskirts of Garadar. Her adoptive father Hatosh also had no birth children of his own, so Rahuna was considered his firstborn. Her connection to the Furies was found when she was barely six years old. Originally trained by her father, Hatosh, and Ro'go (Another Frostwolf elder), in the basics of shamanism, hunting and how to be an orc. In contrast to her warm relationship with her father, Rahuna's adoptive mother Kreshka was typically busy, the Warsong hunter often off hunting to keep the clan alive. Rahuna's Om'riggor was one typical for a Frostwolf, donned in only light pelts with a hand-axe as a weapon, Rahuna made her way into the wilds, taking down a Talbuk stallion with an axe blow to the neck when she was sixteen years old. The beast's pelt was something she still keeps in her and her sister's home in Nagrand. Rahuna's teenage years were spent training as a shaman, typically not far from the Thone of the Elements, or from her father. She even remained behind for the first year when the Alliance and Horde came back through The Dark Portal. As she was still completing her training under her father, who at this point was reaching is venerable years. Azeroth. Rahuna finally came to Azeroth as a well versed and knowledgeable, but naive shaman. The war against the Lich King She joined the Warsong Offensive under Overlord Garrosh Hellscream, where she served in Borean Tundra as a healer for the wounded. The times were hard for the young shaman, but under the supervision of Torkha, an elder Frostwolf shaman and her superior, Rahuna learned a lot about basic medical care and Azeroth's wild elementals. She spent most of her time curled up in the warm metal of Warsong Hold, only meters from the threat of the nerubian. While her attacks against them were brief when they managed to get into the walls of the hold, her first experience with actual conflict was when she was sent to Icecrown on Orgrim's Hammer , where she took a more offensive role, calling upon the storms and lightning in order to kill of Scourge that grew closer to the ship, and the unlucky alliance that got too close. Thunderhowl Rahuna's title, Thunderhowl was earned durning her time on Orgrim's Hammer. The woman had always been known to be rather vocal during battle, snarls and cries one would expect out of a wolf. During an air raid against a small Frost Wyrm and bats, Rahuna had called upon the spirits of the wind and water, summoning a thundering Storm Elemental on the deck of Orgrim's Hammer under her command. The might elemental turned the tide of battle against the scourge and into the Horde's favor. With her valiance and connection to the elements, Sky-Reaver Korm Blackscar and Great Reaver Mulga gave Rahuna the fitting name of "Thunderhowl". The Cataclysm Only given six months to rest and recover from her injuries during the war against the Lich King, Rahuna was one of the first shaman to notice the unrest on Azeroth, so she turned to what she would consider the Shamans of Azeroth, the Earthen Ring, joining their ranks as the Cataclysm ravaged Azeroth. Her role in the Earthen Ring was primarily around the newly formed North and South Barrens. Eventually, Rahuna traveled to Alterac Valley to meet her birth clan, the Frostwolves, or at the very least, a shadow of what they once were. Torkha, her previous teacher joined her in what she considered her own homeland. She tutored under Torkha and briefly learned from Drek'thar. Her connection to her people and the only clan she ever knew strengthened. However, Rahuna departed from Alterac after she learned of her father's death in Nagrand, returning to her homeland for his burning and burial. She then took her sister, Loukua, and venerable mother Kreska, to Azeroth and Orgimmar, knowing her mother did not have much time left, and her sister's unrest of being a caretaker. However, her arrival in Orgrimmar and the final push against Deathwing left her having to remain with her family. This lead to her being swept up with her sister into the Horde's Military. The Invasion of Pandaria. Rahuna and her sister, Loukua had been pulled into the Horde's military. A familar face to the new warchief, Garrosh Hellscream, the now masterful shaman was placed in Domination Point once it had finished construction. While Loukua worked under a small warband there, Rahuna found herself as an adviser to Warlord Bloodhilt. Although when Torkha had arrived, hearing the news of Rahuna, she agreed to take the young woman's place, as she was more capable. Rahuna joined her sister in this warband, referred to as "Bluebane", under the guise of her to take her sister and her back to Orgrimmar, but the warband's leader, Warbringer Hark'grin Boneshard had other plans. He had taken a liking to Rahuna, who had agreed due to her mild temper to handle communications with the Pandaren alongside an elder tauren shaman known as Wintermane. Rahuna and her sister Loukua eventually rose into the highest rank, only underneath Hark'grin. When the rebellion murmured, The orcs left in Bluebane turned on the other races and joined Garrosh's Horde. Rahuna fearing for her own life and the life of her sister was pulled into the grip of the Dark Shamans. Power is an addicting thing, so Rahuna became one of their ranks, warping and summoning Ash Elementals in the name of Garrosh. But, returning to Orgrimmar opened Rahuna's vision once again. Her connection to the elements had began to fade, the whispers of fear and anger from the plane of fire plagued her mind, her elder and weak mother giving words of wisdom she had never held before. Rahuna had lost what it meant to be her, she was a Kor'kron Dark Shaman, a nameless masked orc in a sea of them, not Rahuna Thunderhowl. Five days before the doors of Orgrimmar were knocked down, Rahuna took her four beloved wolves, Greystripe, Snowclaw, Nankra, Ashpelt, and Redmane and abandoned Orgrimmar from it's side gate into the Barrens. Shot in the arm and torso by a Kor'kron guard, she had abandoned the Horde that trusted her. So she crept back into the Wilderness, with the need to earn back the trust of the elements, a task near impossible. Returning to The Elements. The concept of earning the trust of elementals that she had revered seemed like a massive task, one nearly impossible. But it wouldn't stop Rahuna. She turned back to Torkha and a familar friend, Earthmender Irese. While many of the ring turned on the now corrupted shaman, Torkha and Irese welcomed the battered and broken Rahuna. Traveling to the Elemental Planes and begging the elementals for forgiveness was something not many would think the proud frostwolf could do, but she wept and begged and practiced and learned while the rest of Azeroth fought against the Iron Horde. Two years of service and her trust had been earned back in the planes of Water and Earth. But, the flames were vindictive and wild. No firelord any longer to make a final say, so the elementals that would even answer her cries turned their backs. The ash that had coated her skin would forever stain it, and the plane of fire would never answer her pleas ever again. The winds were weary and untamed, only for Rahuna to make a final pact with a elemental loyal to the ring, known simply as The Vortex. The mighty air elemental forever branded Rahuna, so if the shaman was to ever stray from her path of allying to the elements, she would face punishment and likely death. Months after she returned to the Ring and Orgimmar, Rahuna met a Blackrock Blacksmith by the name of Tork Greyflame, falling quickly for him and is gentle heart. Even if his affection to her was gruff and months after their mateship, Rahuna found she was with child, her mate seemed pleased, but far more focused on his work than her and their pup. The Burning Legion's return. Rahuna's years of training and wisdom had earned her the title of "Farseer", serving under Nobundo and Muln, and then eventually, the awkwardly titled leader, who she knew simply as "The Farseer". Rahuna servered without question in Deepholm against the Elements, but eventually joined up with The Stormblade Clan to reconnect with her people, and finding her sister, Loukua, a member of The Kor'kron Legion. While her loyalties remained with the Ring, she found content among her people, and the Horde. Seven months into Rahuna's pregnancy, she and her mate Tork returned to Nagrand to prepare for their child's birth. However, things would not be peaceful. Rahuna's sister's father had returned. The mighty Eredar engineer had mistaken Rahuna for her own sister, only to find she wasn't. The fel-corrupted Draenei striked down Tork, killing him, and left Rahuna partially gutted and bleeding out. But they were discovered by Rahuna's sister, Loukua and her at the time boyfriend, Drakkosh. Because of the injury, Rahuna remained in Nagrand as she recovered. While the woman's life was spared, the lives of her mate and unborn child were not. The next several months Rahuna spent resting and recovering in Nagrand, Kreska returned to help care for her daughter. Kreska eventually passed from old age once Rahuna had nearly finished her recovery, believing she had finished her purpose on the mortal plane and would return to be with Hatosh. Rahuna returned to help serve the Earthen Ring in a roll that would keep her out of Combat, aiding those who were injured on the Broken Shore during the push into The Tomb of Sargeras. Although she returned to Orgrimmar to learn that her sister had be gravely injured and taken by a neutral draenei party to Azuremyst Isle in order to recover from fel burns. Blackwolf Rahuna's sister's ties to the Kor'kron Legion, a group of warriors and military trying to bring back the name "Kor'kron" to its honorable roots, lead her own eyes to drift to the members of the organization. While she saw her sister, Loukua Ironpelt's admiration to her future mate, Drakkosh Firemaul. Rahuna had grown curious if this group was truely honorable. One of the few orcs she had spoken to was a fellow wolfbreeder and Warmaster, Vaknosh Blackwolf. While their interactions were brief, the pair eventually met up again and kept in touch, his calm nature and kind temper around her had her heart melt. Letters that turned affectionate were exchanged as she was busy aiding "The Farseer" and him defending the Horde against the Legion. So, during reprise the pair often met for drinks and casual conversation, in which two usually anti-social orcs blossomed with each other. While their relationship was distant, the pair became inseparable. While her heart still wept for her long lost mate and child, she had hope that Vaknosh would not suffer the same fate. Azerite and The Blood War Rahuna had gotten swept up with the Kor'kron, joining Vaknosh in the first few skirmishes of the Blood Maul Conflict. But once it turned dirty, Rahuna turned away and joined up with the Earthen Ring, her sight turning to the Azerite popping up around the sword in Silithus. After reports of Vaknosh's capture in a push back into Ashenvale, Rahuna grew worried for the life of her new partner. Her loyalties to him and visions of her previous mate's death clouded her vision against the threat of Azeroth's death. So she turned her attentions from Silithus and made her way to his home in the Barrens. She joined him in a reunion and a mending of his battle wounds. The pair had agreed to be inseparable, but her loyalties to the ring were more easily severed then his duties to the Horde. So she turned her back on Azeroth in that moment. Her eyes left on defending her people from a lion that desired nothing more than to crush them to ash. Siege of Tirisfal Rahuna's first battle under the banner was still before she had given her final letter to Nobundo and Muln Earthfury. Hard fought and by her partner Vaknosh's side, she pushed back and was separated from him at The Bulwark, recovering his weapon Ruvok's Rage. This left the woman distraught, unwilling to budge even at the comforting words of Vaknosh's superior, Suota Thunderhorn. In a cheap attempt to destroy the Moral of the Horde at Undercity, A killed Death Knight's head and Vaknosh's tabard was used and left. But Rahuna did not wait to see if it was truely the man she loved, or a cruel game. She took her eldest Frostwolf, Greystripe and left for the Alliance's base in the abandoned Scarlet Monastery. This left her open to attack. Despite donning the tabard of the Earthen Ring, Rahuna was still considered hostile in a time of war. Berenal Grayblade was the first to approach the furious Mag'har. Pleas for Vaknosh's ashes were met with insult, and the furious woman attacked and earned herself in chains, only to find her partner alive, but battered. Rahuna and Vaknosh remained in Alliance Custody until the Battle of Brill. The pair escaped badly wounded, Vaknosh near death with a long list of wounds. The pair berated by Rahuna's Chieftain, Xul'ili Deathbringer once they began to recover. Eventually the pair left before the war finally started, returning to Orgimmar. Despite the pair only dating, their dedication to eachother amongst the Alliance and the Horde had everyone who came across the pair refer to them as "mates". So once finally free from the war for now, Vaknosh had finally asked Rahuna the question. Rather than a proper hunt they spent their time recovering, about a week later being greeted by a still grumpy Xul'ili with a gift and her blessing. It was then the spiritweaver told Rahuna she was with child, something that came with a bittersweet note. Vaknosh overjoyed, Rahuna worried. Kul tiras Rahuna and Vaknosh typically keep to their home, but the war is on in Zuldazar and Kul Tiras, so the pair have participated in skirmishes across the islands. Trivia * Rahuna's first last name was Thunderpelt, originally struck by lightning three times. Technically making her Lighting's Blade, but this was retconned when she was changed from 35 to 28. * She is her mun's longest standing rp character, only two weeks older in creation than her sister, Loukua Ironpelt. * Rahuna's original name was Seyya, then Agiska. * Rahuna used to have a bob haircut, but was changed to match the Mag'har models when the previews came out. * Rahuna used to be blood frostwolf/warsong, but once she was aged down, her parents were too old to have her. * Rahuna is unaware she is adopted. Category:Orc Category:Mag'har Orc Category:Earthen Ring